ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War
IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War is the forty-first installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the thirteenth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In 1991, Hydra operatives in Siberia dispatch the brainwashed Bucky Barnes to intercept an automobile carrying a case of super-soldier serum and assassinate its occupants. Approximately one year after Ultron's defeat at the hands of the Avengers, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, and The 88 Squad stop Brock Rumlow and The Horde Of Darkness from stealing a biological weapon from a lab in Lagos. Rumlow commits suicide with a bomb. Wanda tries to displace the blast into the sky but it devastates a nearby building, killing a number of Wakandan humanitarian workers. The Horde Of Darkness later escape after getting defeated by The 88 Squad once again. At the team's headquarters, U.S. Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross informs the Avengers and The 88 Squad that the United Nations is preparing to pass the Sokovia Accords, which will establish an international governing body to oversee and control the Avengers. The team is divided: Tony Stark supports oversight because he feels responsible for creating Ultron and the destruction the android brought to Sokovia while Rogers and the entire 88 Squad (except Chiro, Jinmay, The Robot Monkeys, and Nadia, who support Stark) have more faith in their own judgment than the government. At the conference in Vienna where the accords are to be ratified, a bomb planted by Angry Joe kills King T'Chaka of Wakanda. T'Chaka's son T'Challa vows to kill the bomber, whom security footage indicates is Barnes. Sharon Carter tips Rogers and The 88 Squad off to Barnes' whereabouts and that the authorities don't plan to take him alive. Rogers, Wilson, and The 88 Squad track Barnes to his hideout in Bucharest and attempt to protect him from German commandos, The Horde Of Darkness, and T'Challa. Rogers, Wilson, Barnes, and T'Challa are captured, while The 88 Squad defeat The TGWTG Squad, who have also intruded the hideout, and follow the heroes secretly, but they too are captured by The SRMTHFG's tractor beam. Helmut Zemo and The Horde Of Darkness infiltrate the facility and uses Hydra's trigger words to activate Barnes's brainwashing. He questions Barnes about the 1991 mission, and then sends him on a rampage that allows Rogers, Wilson, and The 88 Squad to escape. Rogers and The 88 Squad stop Barnes and sneak him away. When Barnes regains his senses, he explains to them that Zemo and The Horde Of Darkness are heading for the Siberian Hydra facility where Barnes was held, where other Winter Soldiers are kept in cryogenic sleep. Rogers and The 88 Squad recruit Wanda, Clint Barton, and Scott Lang to help him hunt Zemo. Stark convinces Ross to let him bring his renegade comrades in, and assembles Romanoff, T'Challa, James Rhodes, Vision, and heroes The 88 Squad has never met before (including Fangbone, Tara Duncan, and He-Man), as well as Peter Parker. Stark and his team intercept Rogers' team and The 88 Squad at Leipzig/Halle Airport, resulting in a huge battle, during which Romanoff allows Rogers, Barnes, and The 88 Squad to escape. The rest of Rogers's team is captured while Rhodes is paralyzed after being secretly shot down by Angry Joe. Before disappearing, Romanoff tells Stark that Barnes was framed by Zemo, and Stark later finds evidence confirming this. Stark and Nadia follow Rogers, Barnes, and The 88 Squad to the Siberian Hydra facility, and is shadowed by T'Challa, The SRMTHFG, and some of Stark's teammates. They discover that the other Winter Soldiers have been killed by Bowser and Zemo, who is Sokovian and wants to punish the Avengers and The 88 Squad for his family's deaths. He shows them footage revealing it was Stark's parents whom Barnes killed in 1991. Enraged to learn that Rogers and The 88 Squad were aware of this, Stark turns on Barnes. The Horde Of Darkness later intrudes and they fight with The 88 Squad. In the resulting fight, Stark blasts off Barnes' robotic arm and Rogers disables Stark's armor. During The 88 Squad and Horde Of Darkness's battle, Nadia betrays The 88 Squad by shooting IG-88, wounding him. Nadia then explains that she betrayed them because when Jean & Marie died, she blamed it entirely on The 88 Squad for not saving them. As she prepares to finish off IG-88, she is knocked out by He-Man and Stark's teammates join The 88 Squad to finish off The Horde Of Darkness, who escape with an unconsious Nadia, while Aisling successfully heals IG-88. Rogers and The 88 Squad depart with Barnes and leaves his shield, built by Stark's father, behind. Satisfied that he has irreparably fractured the Avengers, Zemo attempts suicide, but T'Challa and He-Man apprehend him. In the aftermath, Stark provides Rhodes with exoskeletal leg braces to let him walk again. After receiving a letter from him, Stark clears Rogers and The 88 Squad's names and ignores a call from Ross, allowing Rogers and The 88 Squad break their comrades out of detainment. In Wakanda, Barnes, who is granted asylum by T'Challa and He-Man, chooses to be frozen until a cure for his brainwashing can be found. Before the film ends, Milo, Melissa, and Zack return and they and Todd force IG-88 to do a RaiderZ panning on the Bat Credit Card, as he forgot to mention it in IG-88's Adventures Of Batman & Robin. Judging by his craziness and unpredictability, IG-88 offers Milo and his friends a place in The 88 Squad (due to the fact that the squad is short on newcomers despite having enough members), which he accepts. In a mid-credits scene, The Horde Of Darkness congragulate Nadia for joining them, and Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long leave Beacon Academy to join The 88 Squad. In a post-credits scene, Parker is recovering from his injuries when his web-shooters project a Spider-Man symbol on his bedroom ceiling. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS Heroes on Captain America's Side: *IG-88 *IG-86 *IG-80 *IG-82 *IG-83 *Aisling *Ash *Misty *Brock *Todd Wyatt *Mewtwo *Gina Vendetti *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Sunset Shimmer *Spike *The Cutie Mark Crusaders *Sora *Donald *Goofy *The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg) *Sector V (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5) *Numbuh 362 *Tommy Gilligan / The Tommy *Finn & Jake *Mario, Luigi, And Yoshi *Mordecai & Rigby *Eileen *Margaret *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Grenda & Candy *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald *Steve Urkel *Simba, Timon, And Pumbaa *Woody & Buzz *Woody & Buzz's Friends *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, And Michelangelo (2012) *April O'Neil (2012) *Casey Jones (2012) *The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Tommy, Aisha, Kimberly, Billy, Adam, & Rocky) *The DigiDestined & Their Digimon (Seasons 1 - 4) *The Powerpuff Girls *Mike & Sulley *Wander & Sylvia *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Janna *Jackie Lynn Thomas *StarFan13 *Pony Head *Steven Universe *Connie Maheswaran *The Crystal Gems *Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, And Big G *The Winx Club *Big Hero 6 (Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Fred, Wasabi, GoGo Tomago, Honey Lemon) *Pepper Ann, Nicky, & Milo *Doug, Patti, & Skeeter *Timmy Turner *Cosmo & Wanda *Chloe Carmichael *The Bravest Warriors (Chris, Beth, Danny, & Wallow) *Captain Falcon *Kirby, Tiff, And Tuff *Meta Knight *Omy, Raimundo, Kimiko, & Clay *The Simpsons *Milhouse Van Houtten *The Griffins (Stewie, Brian, Peter, Lois, Chris, & Meg) *The Belchers (Bob, Linda, Tina, Louise, Gene) *Sailor Moon & The Sailor Scouts *Will Vandom & WITCH *Monkey D Luffy & His Pirate Crew *Thomas The Tank Engine & His Friends *Danny Phantom *Sam, Tucker, & Jazz *Jenny Wakeman *Brad, Tuck, & Sheldon *Nora Wakeman *Robotboy *Tommy, Gus, Lola, & Robotgirl *Sally Acorn *Lucy Heartfilia *Natsu *Erza Scarlet & The Fairy Tail *Maka Albarn & Her Friends *Ryuko Matoi *Mako (Kill La Kill) *Satsuki *The Tiny Toons *Yakko, Wakko, And Dot *Mystery Inc. *Sam, Clover, & Alex Heroes On Iron Man's Side (Except for Nadia, The SRMTHFG, and Lego Jango Fett, all the heroes on Iron Man's side are their debut to the series): *Nadia *The SRMTHFG *He-Man (2002) *Lion-O (2011) *Teela (2002) *Cheetarah (2011) *Fangbone & Bill *Tara Duncan *Caliban Del Salan *Gloria "Sparrow" Daavil *Eva Wei *Milo Murphy *Melissa Chase *Zack Underwood *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Pyrrha Nikos *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *Sun Wukong *Coco Adel *Ladybug *Cat Noir *Kirito *Asuna *Trixie *Vambre & Prohyas *Audrey, Dot, & Lotta *The Harvey Street Kids *The Penguins Of Madagascar *Edward Elric & Al *Bunnicula *Mina Monroe *Chester & Harold *Lucario *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Zuko *Toph *Korra *Mako *Bolin *Tenzin *Lin Beifong *Jinora *Opal *Sakura Avalon *The Stan Family *The Mew Mew Power Girls *The Magical DoReMi Girls *Bee & Puppycat *Team Lyoko *The DigiDestined & Their Digimon (Seasons 5 to present) *The Space Power Rangers *The Galaxy Power Rangers *The Wild Force Power Rangers *Naruto *Sasuke *Sakura *Kakkashi *Hinata *Ino *Neji *Rock Lee *Tsunade *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *InuYasha *Kagome *Miroku *Chrono Shindou *Shion Kiba *Tokoha Anjou *Kick Buttowski *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Shobu Kirifuda *Rekuta Kadoko *Sayuki Manaka *Mimi Tasogare *Megamind & Minion *Po The Panda *The Furious Five *Master Shifu *Haruko Haruhara *The 7D *Glitter Force *Yugi Muto *Tea Gardner *Joey Wheeler *Tristan Taylor *Seto Kaiba *Teen Titans (TTG Counterparts) *Jaden Yuki *Alexis Rhodes *Syrus Truesdale *Yusei Fudo *Akiza Izinski *Aggretsuko *Hello Kitty *Diane (7 Deadly Sins Anime) Horde Of Darkness Members appearing in the film: *The Undertaker *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings *Mistress Nine *Azula *Nostalgia Critic *The Angry Video Game Nerd *The TGWTG Squad *IG-72 *Jinx & The HIVE Five *The Authority *Kevin Owens *Broken Matt Hardy *Brother Nero *Decay (TNA) *Star Wolf *Dr. Facilier *Dr. Eggman *The Grand Duke Of Owls *Ursula *Hades *Jafar & Iago *Myotismon *Maleficent (Angelina Jolie version) *Cruella De Ville (Glenn Close version) *The Joker (Heath Ledger version) *Harley Quinn *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *General Peepers *The Improvables *Father *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *King Dedede *Escargoon *Discord *Ludo *Toffee *Captain Hook *The Dazzlings *Lil Gideon *Bill Cipher *Mojo Jojo *The Gangreen Gang *Mandark *Jasper *The Trix *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Kylo Ren *Skuller *The Shredder (2012) *Bebop & Rocksteady (2012) *Kraang (2012) *Pinky & The Brain *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Jack Spicer *Chase Young *Wuya *Gargamel *The Suicide Squad *Princess Morbucks *The Psycho Rangers *The Skeleton King *Mandarin *Valeena *Slade *Hildy & Grim Gloom *Ganondorf *Riley Matthews (4Kids version of Ryuko Matoi) *Stacey Kristen (4Kids version of Satsuki) TRIVIA *Except for Nadia, The SRMTHFG, and Lego Jango Fett, all the heroes that are Iron Man's side are their official debuts to the series. *Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase, Zack Underwood, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna join The 88 Squad in this film. *The song, Left Hand Free by Alt J, will be replaced in the credits by Waratteta (AKA the closing theme to Oban Star Racers) by Yoko Kanno ft. Sukoshi. Left Hand Free will still be heard during the introduction of Peter Parker. Waratteta will also be heard as a song being played through Eva's phone. SOUNDTRACK *Waratteta, Yoko Kanno ft. Sukoshi (Credits song, replacing Left Hand Free, Alt-J)